


Smitten

by autisticaizawashouta



Series: Gender is Hard 'verse [15]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Child Abuse (mentioned), Giving y'all a breather before i start turning up the pain, Mostly Fluff, Neglect, Non-binary character, Other, Queer Characters, Queer Themes, more than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticaizawashouta/pseuds/autisticaizawashouta
Summary: Roman is heads over heels for some boy. Or, not much happens in the way of plot but I promise you it's important for later.Also, it's a good moment to rest before the pain train comes to town.





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is the GIHV so pronouns are as such: Roman, they/them; Logan, xe/xir; Virgil, they/them; Patton, he/him  
> i can also fairly confidently tell you that eventually, you will look back on and hate this chapter. i promise.

Roman couldn't stop checking their phone. Sneaking peaks at it in the middle of class, in the hallway during passing time, the only time they weren't constantly checking it was during rehearsal after school.

Calisto had texted them back. They had texted him back. And he had kept texting them! He shared funny stories about his life, talked about his cats and little sisters, and he even enjoyed theatre! He knew what Roman was talking about when they went off about Heathers and the new TV ~~clusterfuck~~ show!

"You seem a little preoccupied," Matt remarked as the two of them walked out to the bus stop together.

"Can you keep a secret?" Roman asked. "I think he might like me!"

"Who?" Matt asked, a look of confusion on his face. The breeze blew a lock of his blond hair into his face, and he tucked it back behind his ear only to have a different lock of hair get in his face.

"So I met Christine's cousin over the weekend," Roman said. "And don't tell Christine, although I think she already knows, but I really like him!"

"Like... you have a crush on him?" Matt asked.

"Yes!" Roman replied. Matt laughed and shook his head.

"Man, you alloromantics and your crushes," he said. "But, I guess, if you like him, go for it?"

"But he's Christine's cousin," Roman whined. "I can't date her cousin!"

Matt blinked. "Yeah, okay, I'm lost. I don't get your logic at all. Why is him being her cousin at all relevant?"

"She's scary!" Roman replied. "She'd rip my stomach out and stomp on it if I even looked at him wrong!"

"That is... a little extreme," Matt said. "I don't think she'd do that. She's reasonable."

Roman sighed. "But what if we broke up? She'd want to kill me for hurting her baby cousin!"

"That's still a little extreme," Matt pointed out, shaking his head again. "Just... ask him out. See how it goes."

"I can't just do that," Roman said, groaning. "You don't get this at all."

"No, I don't, I'm glad you're observant enough to notice that, though," Matt replied.

The topic of conversation switched away from Calisto while they were waiting for the bus. It arrived and they got on it, sitting in the back. Matt's stop was before Roman's, and then Roman was alone in the back of the bus with their music and their thoughts.

Could Calisto really like them that way? They knew he had said that he didn't have a gender preference... But would he really date a non-binary person? Would he really be okay with that?

He kept texting them, though. Speaking of, they had just gotten a text from him. They sent a quick reply back.

Eventually, they had to get off at their stop. It was a little bit more of a walk to get to their house.

The difference between their neighborhood, and the neighborhoods a lot of their friends lived in, was marked. Where Logan lived in a fairly nice suburb, Matt lived in a newer apartment building, Christine lived in one of the poorer parts of town, and Reilly and Elliott lived a ways out of town on a ranch with their mom, dad, siblings, and their mom's sister and her family, Roman lived in the wealthier part of town. Roman had grown up not really wanting for anything except their parents' attention.

Now, they wanted anything but. If their parents paid enough attention to notice how queer their 'son' was...

Roman shook their head, pushing those thoughts away like clearing an Etch-a-Sketch. Calisto had texted them again. That was definitely something more important to focus on than their parents.

Logan had also texted them, and they looked at the message. Xe was asking how rehearsal was, so Roman texted back that it was good, which it had been, thankfully. Mr. O'Mara was a fun director, and willing to let the students add their own creative ideas to the process. They unlocked the front door to their house and entered, turning to re-lock it behind them. It was big, empty, and quiet inside, in a way that was familiar yet shouldn't be. Like being the only one in a church. Like being the only one in the gym or on the track.

They connected their phone to the Bluetooth speaker and started their playlist of favorite Disney songs. At least the house wasn't so quiet anymore.

They were settled in at the breakfast bar to do homework when Calisto texted again, and they looked at their phone and almost dropped it in surprise.

_Riviera of Dreams, 6:21 pm_

_So would you like to maybe hang out together sometime tomorrow? I know you have rehearsal after school but maybe afterwards?_

"Oh my god," Roman said, setting their phone on the counter. They almost immediately picked it back up and screenshotted the text, sending it to the group chat with the message _"What do I do!!!!!"_

_Panic! at the Everywhere: this is your crush right_

_Glasses Gay Old: Say yes!_

_Glasses Gay Young: Why is this even a question? You want to spend time with him, yes? He evidently wants to spend time with you._

Roman took a deep breath. Okay, they could do this.

_Roman P., 6:22 pm_

_Yeah! Rehearsal is generally done by 5:30, 5:45 at the latest. Where would you want to go?_

It took a few harrowing moments for Calisto to reply.

_Riviera of Dreams, 6:22 pm_

_We could go bowling?_

_Roman P., 6:22 pm_

_That sounds like fun! Which day?_

_Riviera of Dreams, 6:22 pm_

_Tomorrow, maybe?_

Roman bit their lip. They already had plans tomorrow after rehearsal- they were going to Logan's house to study and xir parents would be making lasagna, and their lasagna was god-tier lasagna.

_Roman P., 6:23 pm_

_I already have plans tomorrow. Wednesday would work for me, though, if it worked for you?_

_Riviera of Dreams, 6:23 pm_

_Oh yeah it should. If I may be so curious, what are your plans?_

_Roman P., 6:23 pm_

_Studying and dinner at my friend Logan's house_

_Riviera of Dreams, 6:23 pm_

_Your friend Logan, huh? Sounds fun. I haven't met him, is he nice?_

Roman let a relieved sigh escape. Although Calisto had some misconceptions there that needed to be fixed.

_Roman P., 6:24 pm_

_Logan uses xe/xir pronouns. And yeah, once you get past xir social awkwardness! Xe's not very good with emotions lol_

_Riviera of Dreams, 6:24 pm_

_Whoops lol well xe sounds nice. I hope you enjoy yourself._

Roman's heart swelled in their chest. It was just a crush, but oh, they hoped it went somewhere!

_Roman P., 6:25 pm_

_Thank you :)_

Yeah, they were absolutely gone on this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! if you did, leave a kudos and if you feel like it, leave a comment letting me know what you thought! i love the hear from the people who read my stuff (as unbelievable as it is that y'all are still here listening to my rambling lol) and i'll probably talk with you too  
> take care!  
> with love,  
> Kestrel Daniel  
> (they/them, he/him, zie/zir)  
> ps: this universe has an ask blog, @gender-is-hard-asks on tumblr. i also have a tumblr, @bird-based-anarchy (i recently changed my url)


End file.
